hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
PacificAir Mail
| id = | admin = | accounts = 10 generated accounts | ports = | trace = | proxy = | firewall = | missions = Take Flight }} PacificAir_Mail is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Daemons * ** ** E-mails awilburn * Sender: temp_0340 * Subject: schedule for september hey alexina, can i get my hours for next week? thanks, j * Sender: dwiklowski * Subject: Office Lottery Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that the office lottery's delayed - Anthony hasn't gone and bought the iPad yet, so there's... no point in running it yet, y' know? Anyway, it's still happening, but since it's a busy time of year, we might have to wait a couple of weeks. Best, Dan P.S. Congrats to Marta and Benita on the birth of their adorable baby boy! Hope to see you both soon! * Sender: jadams * Subject: Meeting Thursday Alexina, Fun little FYI: You're absolutely in the running for Employee of the Month. On that subject, we're having a meeting on Thursday to decide the Employee of the Month. I trust I'll see you there? Jeremey * Sender: employee_promotions * Subject: ALL NON-CONTRACT EMPLOYEES Travel Entitlements and You ~Please think of the environment before printing this email.~ Hi, everyone! Brandi here. This email contains information and clarifications on your yearly travel entitlements. As I'm sure you're all aware, we've had to let some people go this year. This is a part of our round of belt-tightening across the entire company - our CEO even took a pay cut to lessen the effect of *your* pay cuts, to give you an idea. Anyway, the free travel program for mid-level-and-above Pacific Air employees is being extensively modified to remove ambiguities and make it simpler for low-level employees to be inducted into the program. You can find out all the details on the company portal, under ""NEWS"". Let me know if you have any questions Best, Brandi From HR * Sender: mb_5f_broadcast * Subject: FIFTH FLOOR Toilet Troubles OI WHOEVER'S TAKING SHITS ON THE FLOOR WILL BE SUMMARILY FIRED WE HAVE INSTALLED CAMERAS OUTSIDE THE BATHROOMS YOU WILL BE FOUND AND YOU WILL BE FIRED STOP TRAUMATIZING THE CLEANERS Best regards, Ramiro ""Be the change you want to see in the world."" - Gandhi, probably * Sender: admin_password_security_reset@pacifiicaircom.org * Subject: Pass Word reset Hi Employee Your Pass Word re set Email is here. Please click on This Link to reset your password. This is important for security. Thank You, Admin kburnaby * Sender: YasuArai * Subject: These cyber security guys They are so annoying, oh my god. I asked someone to do something on my laptop and one of them just FLIPPED OUT. Got me to change my password immediately and everything. I just added a 1 to the end of it, so it shouldn't be too hard to remember, but still, pretty frustrating. What's their deal? -Yasu * Sender: sp_alerts * Subject: SPEAR-PHISHING ALERT FOR WEEK 2 This is an automated roundup of alerts for the second week of {$ActiveMonth}. Monday: 3 Alerts Tuesday: 0 Alerts Wednesday: 4 Alerts Thursday: 1 Alerts Friday: 2 Alerts * Sender: YasuArai * Subject: Re: Lunch No thanks! I'd like to keep our relationship strictly professional. -Yasu * Sender: MailAdmin * Subject: Admins Meeting notes C'mon, guys. You need to start writing down your meeting notes, or we'll all get in trouble. Especially me. Please? * Sender: awilburn * Subject: Phishing email? Hi Kim, I asked around and apparently you're the best person to talk to about this. I received an email about a password reset and I'm not sure if it's real. Can you verify? > admin_password_security_reset@pacifiicaircom.org sent: > ""Hi Employee > Your Pass Word re set Email is here. > Please click on This Link to reset your password. > This is important for security. > Thank You, > Admin"" - Alexina YasuArai * Sender: kburnaby * Subject: Re: These cyber security guys Hi J, I must request that you please keep the contents of your emails strictly business related. This one seems like a personal complaint, and it's unprofessional. Thanks! -Kim * Sender: athurlow * Subject: Re: Re: Password Reset What the fuck dude, I ask you for one simple thing. Why can't you do this for me? > NetAdmin@pacificair.com sent: > No. > > athurlow@pacificair.com sent: > > Hey bro can you reset my password? Thanks! * Sender: kburnaby * Subject: Fwd: Phishing Email? Another one. -Kim > awilburn@pacificair.com sent: > Hi Kim, > I asked around and apparently you're the best person to talk to about this. > I received an email about a password reset and I'm not sure if it's real. Can you verify? > > admin_password_security_reset@pacifiicaircom.org sent: > > ""Hi Employee > > Your Pass Word re set Email is here. > > Please click on This Link to reset your password. > > This is important for security. > > Thank You, > > Admin"" > - Alexina * Sender: kburnaby * Subject: Lunch Hey J! Want to grab coffee or something over the weekend? I'd love to get to know you better - it's been months and I feel like we barely know each other! Let me know. :) * Sender: MailAdmin * Subject: Admins Meeting notes C'mon, guys. You need to start writing down your meeting notes, or we'll all get in trouble. Especially me. Please? * Sender: sp_alerts * Subject: SPEAR-PHISHING ALERT FOR WEEK 2 This is an automated roundup of alerts for the second week of {$ActiveMonth}. Monday: 3 Alerts Tuesday: 0 Alerts Wednesday: 4 Alerts Thursday: 1 Alerts Friday: 2 Alerts Gallery Nodes - PacificAir_Mail.png|Main page Category:Nodes